Love Not in Vain Part 2: Love that Never Dies
by Spunky0ne
Summary: While on a mission in the living world, Renji goes missing and is presumed dead. Five years later, he is sensed again, but can Byakuya and Tetsuya bring him home safely? And even if they do, will he ever be the same again? Byakuya/Renji/Tetsuya threesome!
1. Love's Tender Legacy

**Love Not in Vain Part 2: Love That Never Dies**

**(Renji lovers, this is for you! If you like Renji in distress, furious Bya going bankai and precocious Tetsuya giving everything to the fight to protect, you will enjoy this a lot. Thanks so much for reading. I am glad you are here! :) Happy reading!)**

**Chapter 1: Love's Tender Legacy**

Tetsuya woke with a hungry ache in his pregnant belly that competed fiercely with the equally persistent throbbing in his loins. He opened one pretty, sapphire eye and fixed it on the clock at the side of the bed, groaning inwardly at the late hour.

_It is no wonder Byakuya is already up and gone. And despite being close to having this baby, I still have my own duties to see to. He should have awakened me when he got up._

He turned his head to steal a glance at the loudly snoring redhead, whose body was wrapped snugly around his, then did his best to wriggle free without waking him.

_He tends to sleep deeply, but he always wakes quickly as soon as I..._

"Where d'ya think you're goin'?" Renji grunted sleepily, "Get back here."

"Oh, Renji, I have to..."

He paused as the redhead's warm, masculine scent teased his senses, feeling another strong, impatient twinge of arousal. A soft chuckle escaped him as Renji's hands clutched him and the redhead began to snore again.

"Unhand me, _you_," he complained softly, "I am _not_ your teddy bear!"

He moved carefully, but flinched and groaned as Renji's hand brushed against a sensitive area, then curled gently.

"Ah!"

_Gods, I am glad to be having Naoki's baby, but I will be so glad to regain control of my body when this little one comes. _

He bit at his lips and carefully reached down to remove Renji's hand from where it touched him, but only succeeded in making the redhead's hand clench softly.

"Oh!" Tetsuya gasped, swallowing hard and blushing, "R-renji, I have to...ah!"

He noticed then the teasing smirk on Renji's face and felt a rush of rising indignation.

"You're doing that on _purpose_, you ass!" he hissed, pulling away, then reeling as Renji's hand teased him mercilessly while letting go, "Renji!"

The redhead gave a playful growl and surged up from the bed, only to tumble off the edge and crash to the floor as Tetsuya evaded him with a surprisingly nimble move, considering his pregnant state.

"Eh, Renji, are you all right?" the noble asked quickly, looking over the edge of the bed and frowning cutely.

He sucked in a surprised breath as the redhead rose up and pounced on him, bringing him down on his back and pinning him, careful of his rounded abdomen, then invading his mouth with a hot, probing tongue. Tetsuya's hands clutched at the redhead's yukata, and he struggled, but he was quickly overcome by the heady reaction Renji's amorous behavior ignited in him. The flush on his skin deepened, and Tetsuya returned Renji's passionate kisses with increasing enthusiasm, wrapping his legs around the redhead and straining to create friction between them. Renji laughed softly and tilted his hips slightly, denying the younger man the pleasure he sought, and making Tetsuya moan discontentedly and thrash beneath him.

"Someone a little impatient?" the redhead said, letting his breath tease Tetsuya's ear and nipping at a flushed earlobe, "I think if I touch you right now, you'll climax right now. Then, I wouldn't get to have any fun."

"You're _awful_!" Tetsuya complained as the redhead chuckled and plunged into his mouth again, stroking his tongue into restless submission, then gently teasing him, "You _know_ I am starving..."

"Yeah, for food and sex," Renji breathed hotly onto the blushing flesh of his throat, "So bad that..."

"I don't know which I want more," Tetsuya sighed, arching his back and groaning as Renji let their hips grind together once, then tilted his away again.

"_Bastard_!" the younger man hissed.

Renji eyed him reprovingly and smirked.

"Better not let Byakuya hear you talking like that. He'll blame me for corrupting you and I'll get punished. Come to think of it, you deserve some kind of punishment for that, ne?"

"Like sexual and food deprivation aren't enough," groaned Tetsuya, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Well," said the redhead slyly, giving him a scorching lick, "Byakuya's always saying, _Let the punishment fit the crime._ You used your mouth to call me two foul names. _I _think that you should make up for it by doing something with that pretty mouth of yours to make it up to me. What do you think, Tetsuya?"

"I think you're beastly," Tetsuya said, scowling as Renji released him and got onto his knees, spreading his tanned, muscular thighs.

The other man's scent flashed across Tetsuya's senses, and he let out a piqued sigh and fell down onto his hands and knees, facing the other man. Renji's head fell back and his fingers sank into the dark, silken waves of Tetsuya's hair as he guided the noble downward.

"What a desperately aroused looking appendage," Tetsuya mused, teasing Renji with his breath as he stopped just short of touching him, "I think you're as hungry for sex as I am. Are you sure you're not pregnant too?"

"Bite your tongue, _you_!" Renji laughed, "Or better yet, let me bite it for you."

He dragged Tetsuya up to his lips for another deep, wet kiss, then pushed him down again. As Tetsuya slid down Renji's sweat dampened body, making a line of scathing kisses as he went, he caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye and realized that Byakuya had entered the room through the garden doors, and now stood quietly watching them. A hard throb of mingled self-consciousness and arousal rocketed through him at the sight of his other husband's dangerously lusty expression and he felt distracted enough from his own desperate needs to put on a proper show for their spouse. He lowered himself again and stimulated the redhead with a deliciously wicked tongue. Renji groaned and leaned back on his hands, tilting his hips to allow the younger man better access. Tetsuya attacked enthusiastically, watching the flare of reaction in Byakuya's flickering eyes and feeling a shiver move swiftly down his spine. Renji growled in pleasure, rubbing the back of Tetsuya's neck with one hand and letting his head fall back and his eyes close.

"Fuck, that's so good!" he moaned, still oblivious to Byakuya's presence.

He groaned and panted harshly at the continuation of the lovely stimulation.

"Gods, you mad about the punishment thing?" Renji panted, flinching as Tetsuya nipped him, then assaulted his flesh with tormenting sweeps of his devilishly warm tongue.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK!" Renji moaned, tightening his fingers in Tetsuya's hair as the younger man finally yielded the longed for, deeper contact, "Oh! Gods, Tetsuya! S-so damned g-good!"

His growling exclamations deepened and Renji's mind started to go blank. He could have disappeared into the pleasure, but was pulled back with a yelp of surprise as Byakuya slid in behind him, and the elder noble's sharp teeth nipped warningly at his earlobe.

"Wh-what the hell? You tryin' to give me a heart attack?" Renji laughed shakily, "How long were you watching us?"

"Long enough to know that you were attempting to punish my cousin for breaking a rule I heard you break no less than five times as you inflicted his punishment."

"Five times, eh?" Renji said, flinching as Byakuya's fingers touched him, and his other hand explored his nether region, "I thought exclamations of pleasure were exempted from the rule, ne?"

"Hmmm," Byakuya said disapprovingly, "_Only_ when you are in the throes of orgasm, I believe. And you have definitely not climaxed yet."

"I was...j-just getting to that," Renji said nervously, gasping as Byakuya held on to him firmly, and joined Tetsuya in teasing him, "Oh, that's not nice!"

He glared down at Tetsuya's smug expression.

"You knew he was there, didn't you, _traitor_!"

Tetsuya shrugged and continued the maddeningly pleasant manipulations until the redhead was panting ferociously and barely able to see.

"Sh-should have known you t-two would gang up on me!" he groaned, "Oh god, oh god, oh god! I wish I didn't have to work today!"

"Oh, I think we can give you a proper sendoff on your mission, ne?" Byakuya said, biting down on his throat until he flinched, "Isn't that right, Tetsuya?"

"Oh, definitely!" the younger noble agreed, teasing Renji with his tongue until the redhead swore again.

"Awful behavior, really Renji," Byakuya said sternly, "You know there are impressionable children in our household now. I have no choice, I suppose but to give you the punishment you deserve."

He smiled down at Tetsuya.

"You know what to do, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya laughed and lifted himself as Byakuya pushed the redhead down onto all fours and moved in behind him. Tetsuya dug his fingers into Renji's thick mane , then the two brought all three bodies slowly together. Renji panted harder and swore again as Byakuya held onto him tightly and began to move.

"Augh! N-not...n-nice!" Renji panted, his tattooed chest heaving, "Ah, fuck...fuck...fuck!"

"Have you not yet learned your lesson?" Byakuya asked as incoherence muffled the redhead's words.

Tetsuya's hand clenched Renji's shoulders as Byakuya's movements forced the redhead downward and swiftly brought the younger man to the edges of bliss. He moaned sweetly as impending climax swept over him in a dizzying wave. Renji could barely see, caught between the beautiful sounds that Tetsuya made as he climaxed and the wonderful feel of Byakuya pressing against him. Only Byakuya's hand kept him from reaching oblivion, himself. He felt Byakuya's shudder, and the loosening of the noble's offending hand as he was filled with blinding heat. Renji howled with pleasure and joined his spouses in climax. The three fell into a finishing tangle, kissing each other passionately as their bodies relaxed slowly in completion.

Tetsuya fell back wearily onto the pillows, closing his eyes and still panting softly as his head rang with satedness. He barely heard Renji ask if he was okay, and Byakuya quickly asking if he had yet eaten.

"S-sorry Byakuya," Renji said penitently, "I should have made him eat something before."

"I'm f-fine," Tetsuya panted, his eyelids fluttering.

"Right," Renji said skeptically, "You're reiatsu's down to nothing. Hold still, okay?"

Tetsuya smiled up at the two as their hands came to rest on his swollen belly, and their reiatsu flowed down into his reclined form.

"Oh, that does feel better," he sighed sleepily.

His stomach growled loudly. Byakuya looked up at Renji and nodded.

"Would you have Koji prepare a large meal for him?" he asked, "And have him bring tea and something to take the edge off his hunger now."

"Sure thing," Renji said, exiting the bed and grabbing a clean yukata from the closet.

He disappeared out the door as Byakuya continued the warm infusion of reiatsu into Tetsuya's rounded abdomen.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, looking down into Tetsuya's sapphire eyes with concern.

"I am much better now, Cousin," Tetsuya promised, "I am sorry. I should have eaten something as soon as I woke."

"We shall have the attendants leave snacks by the bed from now on," Byakuya said, rubbing Tetsuya's belly gently, "It seems that your cravings this time are particularly intense."

"It seems so," Tetsuya agreed, blushing, "It's hard to compare to last time, because I was unconscious up until about the time the twins were born. But Unohana taichou is confident that things will go smoothly this time."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, finishing the infusion and sliding down in the bed, then pulling Tetsuya onto his shoulder, "Just rest a bit now. Koji will be here with your food soon."

"Stop fussing over me so much, Byakuya," Tetsuya chuckled, yawning and closing his eyes, "I love you for it, but it's hardly necessary."

His protestations tapered off, and Tetsuya dozed off on Byakuya's shoulder, with the clan leader holding him close and lightly caressing his back and round bottom. By the time Renji and Koji returned with the tea and snacks, Tetsuya was deeply asleep again.

"He is to eat as soon as he wakes again," Byakuya instructed Koji, "And I want you, Torio and Akio to make sure that he is attended at all times, no matter what argument he makes. That baby could come at any time."

"Makes me want to put off that mission," Renji said, frowning.

"We can't," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Too much work has gone into setting up that club in the living world to trap the hollows that are likely using it to 'farm' humans. I don't want any more lives being lost, and we have been ordered to put only taichou level personnel on the mission. There really isn't any way around it."

"Tetsuya's gonna be disappointed if I'm not here," Renji sighed, "but I understand."

"I will make sure my cousin understands as well. This is extremely important or Soutaichou would not be requiring it of us."

Byakuya slipped out of the bed and glanced at the redhead.

"I have a taichou's meeting," he said, moving towards the dressing area as Torio entered the room, "Renji, would you mind remaining here until that meeting ends? I want you close by in case his reiatsu drops off like that again."

"Sure thing, Byakuya," Renji said, smirking, "Like I'd have a problem with getting _more_ time curled up with our adorably pregnant spouse. You know when he wakes up, he's gonna be horny again. It's been one or the other constantly for a couple of weeks now."

"Renji, you are not to _touch_ Tetsuya until _after_ he eats a very large meal," Byakuya said sternly.

"Hey, _I_ don't have a problem with that," Renji laughed, "But _he _might have a few foul things to say to me if I tease him like that. He's sexy as hell when he gets pissed, though. This should be fun."

"Abarai," the clan leader sighed, looking annoyed, "I think you enjoy him a bit too much."

Renji gave him a sly smile.

"What's the matter? Am I neglecting you? I'll have to do something about that right away."

Byakuya swatted his hands away as he tried to embrace him.

"You focus on Tetsuya for now. You can make things up to me later."

"Hmmm, I'll look forward to that," Renji answered, grinning and slipping into the bed next to their sleeping spouse.

He watched as Byakuya and the attendants left, then curled around Tetsuya and slid a hand down to rub the younger man's belly.

"We're really lucky," he purred softly in Tetsuya's ear as the younger noble slept, "You and Byakuya are my whole world...well, you and the kids we've made. I thank kami every day for all we have. We've almost lost each other a few times, and we never know how much time we have. That's a lesson that you learned the hard way. I still wonder how you can go through what you did before in that prison and still be like a ray of sunshine over that meadow by the waterfall. You brighten everything around you, Tetsuya, and you took an already great marriage and made it even better. Byakuya and I love you so much for that. I think we make you happy too. I haven't seen that sad look in your eyes that you used to get, in a really long time. I'm glad that we could make you happy like this and take that sadness away. Get some rest now. That baby's coming any day now, and I have a feeling, it being a part of your Naoki, you're not going to want to put the kid down! I can't wait to see how happy it will make you. Naoki would be thrilled to see you happy like that."

He kissed Tetsuya on the back of a pale, naked shoulder and settled warmly against his back, breathing in the sweet scent of sakura and trying not to fall asleep again. But Tetsuya's warmth and calm reiatsu had him drifting off in minutes, and the two were still sleeping soundly when Byakuya returned and quietly joined them in bed.


	2. Wanderer

**Chapter 2: Wanderer**

**(Ah! The first of several upsates dedicated to Alabirdie, whose birthday is this week and who LOVES Renji in distress! There will be plenty of that in this one, very soon! Enjoy the chapter...)**

"Mmmmm," Tetsuya sighed contentedly as juice from the fresh blackberries he had picked, slid down his throat and cooled him inside, "I was so craving these! Thank kami you were there to come with me to the meadow. Byakuya and Renji hardly let me out of their sight since I'm so close to having this baby, but they were occupied with work matters...getting Renji prepared for his mission."

_Which explains why it was so easy for you to slip away,_ commented Arashi, _You know, I should have ratted you out to the house guards. You shouldn't have come so far away from the main house._

"In case you have forgotten, I am _supposed _to get some exercise. And I did not walk overly much, I rode you a lot of the way. You are perfectly capable of both protecting me and carrying me back quickly if I go into labor."

He leaned over a blackberry bush, picking out several more large, ripe berries and slipping them into his mouth.

"Oh gods, these are so sweet."

He reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead and looked around.

_Are you all right, Master?_

"I'm fine. I just feel thirsty after eating all of those berries. I could use some water. Let's go back to the stream."

He walked quietly at Arashi's side, one hand on the stallion's shoulder and the other rubbing the swollen bump on his belly. A smile came to his lips as the baby's reiatsu brushed against his questioningly, and he felt touches of his former love's presence.

_Despite your physical discomfort, you seem quite content,_ Arashi commented, _But perhaps you should ride from here._

"Don't be pushy," Tetsuya sighed lazily, "I feel fine. You're just touchy because we are near the old prison."

They reached the stream and Arashi reached out his long neck and sipped at the cool water, while his master worked his way onto his knees, then gathered water in his cupped hands and drank deeply. He wetted his face to cool it, then sighed and slowly worked his way back onto his feet. Arashi watched him with a concerned eye, but spared his master the indignity of constant reproach. They walked along the bank of the river, then reached an old log crossing that marked the beginning of their return to the manor.

Tetsuya breathed in the gentle vapors of water flowers and pine, his mind traipsing back to the morning he'd spent in the arms of the two people who meant the most to him. And for no reason that he could fathom, thinking of them being together and so happy brought tears to his eyes. Halfway across the old log, he paused to brush the tears from his eyes. Arashi glanced at him quizzically, then gave a squeal of surprise as the battered log they stood on crumbled and they tumbled into the water.

_Master! _Arashi exclaimed, stiffening and holding himself back from thrashing about for fear of injuring the pregnant noble.

"I'm f-fine!" sputtered Tetsuya, surfacing near the stallion and carefully helping the beast to right him.

Arashi scrambled back onto his feet and snorted water from his nose, then shook the dampness from his mane.

"Watch what you're doing!" Tetsuya laughed, ducking most of the water, then losing his balance and falling into the water again.

_Are you all right? _Arashi asked, turning a reproving eye on the young man as he succumbed to a hormonally induced fit of laughter. He sat in the shallow water, laughing until tears leaked onto his face, pausing to take in Arashi bemused expression, then erupting into giggles again.

"Oh gods, this is _torture_!" he complained, "I cannot stop. I laugh until I cannot breathe!"

Arashi's gaze softened affectionately and he lowered his head to tickle Tetsuya's soft cheek with his soft muzzle. Tetsuya smiled up at him and pulled a wet horse treat from his pocket, feeding it to the stallion as he brought his emotions back under control.

_It is good to see you so happy, Master._

"It is good to be so happy," Tetsuya answered, brushing the dripping black strands of unruly hair away from his sapphire blue eyes, "There was a time when I did not know what it was to laugh until I cried...when even to smile was a rare thing. But the one thing that always made me smile...was Naoki. And now, even after taking his leave of me...of this world...of life, he still touches me with that same happiness. I feel his eyes watching over me constantly and I know he is pleased that his life will go on in this little one."

Arashi gave a soft, equine laugh and huffed sweet, hay scented breath in the young man's face. Tetsuya placed a hand on the horse's lowered neck, behind his ears, letting Arashi steady him as he struggled to gain his feet. As he rose, pain flashed through one leg, making him catch his breath sharply.

_Master? Are you hurt?_

"Erm...I think I took a bad step and just twisted an ankle. I am not usually so clumsy, but balance is a dodgy thing when one is with child."

_With child and out wandering about instead of following Byakuya's orders to stay close to home_, Arashi chided him.

"We _are_ close to home," Tetsuya sighed, frowning, "This isn't really so far. And those berries don't grow anywhere else on the manor grounds. What was I supposed to do?"

_Hmmm, perhaps ask Koji or Torio to get them for you? Those two have been falling all over themselves wanting to do things for you, but you are very stubbornly independent._

"I _wanted_ to take a walk," Tetsuya snapped, scowling at the stallion, "The last time I checked, that was not a crime. And you are the _last _one who should be speaking to _me _about stubbornness! That is glaringly hypocritical. Now leave off badgering me and help me back to the manor."

Tetsuya went quiet, biting at his lips to keep from complaining about the blossoming pain in his ankle as Arashi helped him to stand. He tried a cautious step, but winced and nearly fell again, then held onto Arashi's neck and hobbled to the edge of the stream, where he collapsed and bent to drink more of the cool water. He rubbed his belly gently as a tremor of pain passed through the area. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he panted softly, waiting for the pain to subside.

Arashi knelt next to him as Tetsuya's head spun from the odd blending of the hot sunlight, cool water and intermittent throbs of pain in his ankle and belly.

"Oh..." he moaned softly, closing his eyes.

_Master? _Arashi said worriedly, prodding him gently, _can you climb onto my back if I kneel? I will use kido to keep you from falling._

"I...I don't..." Tetsuya moaned dizzily.

_Master!_

Tetsuya turned away from the stallion, crawling mindlessly towards the shade of a tree, then collapsing in a senseless heap. He remained there, his lips moving as strange dreams flashed in his mind, taking him away from the hot spring day in the meadows beyond the manor and setting him down again in a chill darkness.

_He found himself on his feet and running, pursued by something foul and monstrous. He knew well that he couldn't let himself be caught, that the hollow that pursued him was going to destroy him._

_But something inside him wouldn't let him fight the creature. He was certainly, he thought, strong enough. But something had happened before...something that made him run instead. He strained his mind, trying to remember as the hollow stalked him, following and maneuvering, trying to take him off his path and lure him. He carefully evaded each attempt to corner him. _

_But everything came to a shattering halt as he found himself running into a rocky area that opened into a tall cliff and closed in valley._

_"Oh no..."_

_He turned back, flash stepping furiously, but felt skeletal hands take hold of him. Fear shot through him as he was lifted off his feet and hateful golden eyes glared down at him._

_He saw it then...the sight that stopped his heart in its chest...the familiar array of black tattoos on tanned skin._

_"Renji!" he screamed, "For kami's sake, Renji, stop! Don't! Renji!"_

"Take it easy, okay?" Renji's voice said, cutting into Tetsuya's dream and bringing him awake suddenly.

He gasped and grabbed wildly at the front of Renji's shihakushou, tears leaking onto his face as his mind was gripped with how Renji had looked in that awful dream.

Renji's hands found his and rubbed them gently, then worked them loose. He kissed the soft fingertips and rubbed them some more, looking down into Tetsuya's glassy eyes as the noble recovered himself.

"It's going to be all right now. Byakuya is bringing a healer."

"A h-healer?" Tetsuya managed, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Yeah," Renji chuckled, smiling down at him, "You know, those people from the fourth who help you when you're hurt or maybe _having babies out in a meadow somewhere, instead of at home, where you belong_?"

"Oh gods, please don't start lecturing me," Tetsuya groaned, "I only took a short walk, and I would have been fine but for that old log that collapsed and dumped Arashi and me in the water, where I sprained my ankle!"

"Yeah, well you should have..."

"_Renji_, stop, please!" the noble groaned, panting as a sharp pain passed through his belly, "This is grueling enough without you going on about that. J-just tell me...is everything all right with the baby? My senses are scrambled. I cannot sense anything properly."

"Yeah," Renji laughed softly "Yet, here you are, out in the middle of nowhere..."

"_Stop that_!" Tetsuya panted, swatting at the redhead, who grabbed his swinging hand and brought it to his lips, where he nipped gently at Tetsuya's fingertips.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Renji said, smirking as he lowered his free hand to lay it on Tetsuya's belly, "But you wanna know what _getting a good talking to is_, then just wait until Byakuya gets back. I'm a kitten compared to that guy, when he's been disobeyed."

"Ugh! Do not remind me..." Tetsuya muttered, "But going back to what I asked before. Is the baby all right?"

"Yeah," Renji said, seeking Tetsuya's lips and tasting them warmly, "The baby is fine, Tetsuya. Don't you worry about that. And you'll be fine too...though once Byakuya gets through with you..."

"Renji!"

"Sorry."

Tetsuya went quiet, focusing on keeping his breathing slow and steady as the pains came and went. Renji's warm, rough hands caressed his belly and touched his face, and the redhead's gruff voice kept Tetsuya feeling connected to the world as his awareness wavered somewhere between reality and somewhere else. He surfaced again as the pain increased and the air seemed to grow brighter around him.

"Oh!" he gasped, "Oh, Renji..."

"Huh," the redhead chuckled, his state of calm drawing Tetsuya back from the edges of panic, "Isn't is just like you to wander out into the middle of nowhere and have this kid before Byakuya can even get back with a healer? You know, you give new meaning to the concept of stubbornness...obstinacy..."

"Oh Renji, p-please!"

"All right," Renji laughed, tickling his cheek and feeding him a placating kiss, "Now, it's not in my resume, but when I was a kid in Inuzuri, I helped more than a few of the street girls have their babies."

"You did?" Tetsuya panted in a surprised tone, "R-really?"

"Uh-huh," Renji assured him, "Granted, the way you have'em is a little different, but it's the same in that you just need to relax and breathe through the pain. I remember from when you had the twins that the babies emerge once your belly there loses enough cohesion, and that we wanna catch the glowing ball of light _before_ it takes shinigami form and we let it drop onto the ground here."

"R-renji..." Tetsuya chuckled, wincing as another pain passed through him, "Ah...hah...R-renji, I feel...I feel it!"

The light around Tetsuya grew brighter, illuminating Renji's handsome, proud face as he rubbed Tetsuya's glowing belly and watched the reiatsu cluster pass through the abdominal wall and rise up above Tetsuya's body. He gathered the cluster into his arms and Tetsuya sat up next to him, the two watching raptly as the glow around the cluster began to resolve itself.

"It looks like I arrived a moment too late," Byakuya's voice said, making the other two men smile as the clan leader and Hanatarou joined them.

"Actually, you're here for the best part," Renji assured him.

The three men watched in awe as the baby's tiny body began to take shape, squawking as his head turned this way and that, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The small baby shape resolved into a lovely, pale skinned infant with surprisingly thick and unruly black hair and wide, gentle brown eyes.

"Ah," Tetsuya half sobbed, "N-naoki's eyes...his face...his skin...his fingers and toes! He is...!"

"He is the lovely image of his fathers," Byakuya said softly, caressing the baby's face with a gentle fingertip, "Congratulations, Tetsuya."

"Heh," laughed Renji, "And just like you to have the kid out here in the boonies instead of in our much more comfortable bed at home. But then, I'm surprised you didn't ask me to take you a few steps over to that old prison to have him there."

"No," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "Our baby will never set foot in that horrid place. I am glad that he was born out here...free...unbound and not under anyone else's will."

"Yeah, and knowing you, I'd say that this little guy is going to be as much of a wanderer and _troublemaker_ as you!"

"Renji!"

"He is shockingly reckless, at times," Byakuya added, observing his cousin with a stern eye, "but he has beautiful children. I think we are well compensated, ne Renji?"

"Oh yeah..." chuckled the redhead, giving Tetsuya a look that suggested it was more than the children that piqued his interest, "You've got that right!"

Renji sighed and accepted the little bundle from Tetsuya's arms as Hanatarou knelt beside the younger man and set about examining him.

"Ah," Renji went on, looking down into the infant's curious brown eyes, "I am...really glad that you decided to join us before I had to leave."

He leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead, then chuckled as the infant's tiny fingers caught several strands of long, red hair.

"Hey, don't pull it out, squirt," the redhead laughed, freeing his hair and checking the baby's fingers to make sure that none remained wrapped around them, "I need that. Besides, you've got your own hair...lots of it!"

"Renji," Tetsuya said in a sleepy, but still happy voice, "I am glad you were here, too. It wouldn't have been right for you not to be here. It is always in my mind that you and Byakuya are the reason that I was able to have Naoki's child. I will never forget that. Thank you. Thank you both."

"You are most welcome, Cousin," Byakuya said, offering the baby a gentle smile.

"You decide what to name him?" asked Renji.

Tetsuya smiled and let a finger slide along the infant's cheek and down the line of his jaw.

"I never had to think about it," said Tetsuya, "There is only one name for this person who I carried on behalf of the one who kept me alive and sane through everything."

He looked down into the boy's eyes that were so like his late father's.

"You honor and continue your father's legacy," he said softly, "Welcome to the world..._Naoki_."


	3. The Recognition

**Chapter 3: The Recognition**

"I hate to wake him," Renji said softly to Koji, looking into the bedroom, where Tetsuya laid, sleeping on his side, with a warmly swaddled Naoki resting beside him and Kisho and Michiko cuddled up next to their new sibling on the other side, "But, Tetsuya would be royally pissed if I didn't say goodbye."

"You're right about that," Koji agreed, smiling at how contented his master looked, resting alongside his babies, "He does take that very seriously."

"Yeah, well he's entitled," Renji sighed, "If anyone's had hard lessons in the fact that we never know how long we have together..."

"Oh, Renji-san, don't talk that way!" Koji exclaimed, "The very idea, after all we've all been through."

"You won't get an argument from me," Renji agreed, "But at least things have been peaceful for the last year while he was carrying Naoki. After what he went through with the first two, he deserved an easier time with our third."

"You can say that again," Koji said, nodding.

"All right," Renji said, smirking, "I'm goin' in. If you hear babies crying, you'll know I was too loud."

"Very well. And...have a safe journey, Renji-san. Come back to us safely."

"Sure thing."

Renji stepped quietly into the room and moved to his lovely spouse's side, then leaned over him a touched the younger man's face lightly to wake him.

"Tetsuya."

The noble's sapphire eyes cracked open and looked up at him sleepily, then blinked and gained more coherence. Renji felt a twinge of deep affection at the sad look they took on as Tetsuya realized why he was there.

"Renji...you are leaving, then?" he said softly.

"Yeah," the redhead answered quietly, "I've delayed it for as long as I can. Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Tetsuya chided him gently, lacing his fingers together with Renji's, "I am just happy that you were here when I had Naoki. And not just 'here.' You delivered him, yourself!"

The noble sighed contentedly.

"I couldn't have asked for a better way for our Naoki to enter the world."

"Well," Renji said, smirking, "Some might think that calling delivering a baby in a field a little bit crazy, but yeah...it was really something special. Just like you are. Hey, do me a favor?"

"Hmmm?" Tetsuya queried, looking up at him quizzically.

"Take care of Taichou for me. Byakuya gets kinda uptight when I leave. But, you know that."

"Yes," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "And I will try. But you know he is likely to sleep at the division and politely avoid me while you are gone. To be honest, as much as I know he loves me, he really only lays hands on me when you are with us."

"Tetsuya, that's not t-"

"But it is," Tetsuya insisted, "It's not that I am complaining, truly. but he is very fixed on it being the three of us, when I am involved, though I know that he sleeps with you alone at the division sometimes. But it's okay to admit it, really. After all, Byakuya-sama and I would not be together, if not for you. We had plenty of time to develop amorous feelings for each other while we were younger and he did not yet know you. But we never did. You are the one who brought us together. You are what holds us together."

"Hey," Renji said, laying a hand on his cheek and stealing a warm kiss, "Don't talk like that, okay? Byakuya loves you every bit as much as he loves me. But, you know him. He's quirky. But he wouldn't have married you if he wasn't honestly interested in you."

Tetsuya wanted to object, but didn't want to make their parting any worse than it was, so he sighed and nodded resignedly.

"You're probably right. I am just being overly sensitive. My hormone levels are coming slowly back to normal, but the healer did say that I would have some mood swings."

"Really?" Renji laughed, "Didn't notice that at all. Nope!"

Tetsuya swatted at him, then inhaled in surprise as Renji swept him into a long, penetrating kiss of parting that left him blushing.

"You behave yourself," the redhead warned him jokingly, "And I don't want it getting back to me that you were mooning about thinking that Byakuya doesn't love you. That's bullshit, and you know it."

"Of course, Renji," Tetsuya said, capitulating, "I don't know what came over me. Have a safe trip and come home to us soon."

"You bet," Renji said, kissing the babies, then Tetsuya a last time, before taking his leave.

He left the house and walked through the quiet streets to the sixth division. Byakuya looked up as he entered the office, radiating both happiness at seeing him and regret that he would be leaving.

"Good morning, Renji. I trust you are well-rested and ready for your mission?"

"Yeah. I just said goodbye to Tetsuya and the kids."

"Ah, I know that he is still being affected by hormone levels. Is he all right?"

"Yeah, he's not real happy with me going. He never is. But, he's fine. Just..."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow and nodded in the direction of the chair by his desk. Renji sat down, nibbling at his lips and considering what to say.

"What is it?" the clan leader prompted him, "Something is bothering you?"

"Yeah, kinda," Renji admitted, "But I may be worrying over nothing."

"But you said that Tetsuya was fine."

"Yeah, he's okay. It's just...he's worried about something. And even though I tried to reassure him, he seems unsettled."

"About?" Byakuya asked, looking concerned.

"Well, you know that there was a you and me before there was a you, me and Tetsuya. It's history. And Tetsuya pointed out that you and he were close since you rescued him as a teen, but you didn't become lovers on your own."

Byakuya took a breath and lowered his eyes.

"It's also on his mind that sometimes you and I are together here, but when I leave...in his words, you 'politely avoid' him."

"What did you tell him?" Byakuya asked in a guarded tone, his gray eyes meeting Renji's again.

"I told him that it was nothing to worry about," Renji explained, "And he seemed to go along with that. But...I need to know from you. Was I telling him the truth?"

Byakuya went quiet for a long moment, looking back at the papers on his desk, then up at his spouse again.

"Do you think that I would have married my cousin if I did not love him?"

"I didn't say that," Renji insisted, "I just meant that..."

"I love Tetsuya," Byakuya said, cutting him off, "And when I say that I love him, I mean carnally as well as heart-wise. And I do not only love him when it is three of us. I..."

He paused as a hell butterfly appeared.

"Damn," Renji sighed, "Time to go. I wanted to finish this conversation."

"I will talk to Tetsuya when I return home tonight," Byakuya promised, "Do not worry. I will see to him."

"Good," Renji said in a relieved tone, "You know how it kills me, thinking that you or Tetsuya might be in pain."

"I know. And you worry too much. I thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"No problem," Renji said, slipping his arms around the noble and sinking into his mouth for a long, farewell kiss, "I'll send a hell butterfly to check in when I get there."

"Be careful."

"Heh, now that doesn't sound like my Taichou," the redhead chuckled.

"I am not coming out there to save your skin if you do something stupid and get yourself into trouble."

"That's more like it."

Renji lifted his pack onto his shoulder and left the sixth division, then walked purposefully to the central senkaimon. He passed through the precipice world without incident, and emerged in the world of the living, dropping down into Kisuke's underground training area. He spotted Rikichi, waiting alongside Kisuke and a concerned looking Ichigo.

"What's going on?"

"It's the team you were going to meet," Kisuke said worriedly, "Rikichi said that their listening post lost contact. As per instructions, they sent an undercover officer to check on them."

"And?" Renji said, a sick feeling rising in his belly.

"They're dead...all of them."

"What?" Renji gasped softly, glancing at Rikichi for confirmation.

Pale faced and unable to speak, the youth nodded.

"Did...? Were you able to bring them back?"

"No, sir," Rikichi whispered.

"He barely escaped," Kisuke said, frowning deeply, "They had to have been ratted out. They were well established and on guard. Renji, we have to go into the area to secure what information we can, but we don't dare send less than two taichou level fighters."

"That's why I'm here," said Ichigo, "I'm gonna go with you."

"I want to go too!" insisted Rikichi, "I will stay back and be careful. I promise. You know that Kuchiki taichou would want you to take a subordinate officer as support."

"No," Renji said, shaking his head firmly, "I want you to go back and make a full report to Taichou. Then, get some rest and bring an investigation team as soon as they are assembled."

"But...!"

"Just do it!" Renji snapped, turning with Ichigo towards an opening senkaimon, "Taichou needs a fast report on this. Go!"

"Gah!" Hai!" Rikichi said in an exasperated tone, heading for the central senkaimon, "But I'm coming back as soon as they're ready."

Kisuke watched with concerned eyes as the young men disappeared, then summoned a hell butterfly.

"Kuchiki taichou, Rikichi-san is on the way back to you with an emergency report on the Villa Team. They were attacked by enemy operatives. All were killed. Renji and Ichigo are en route to secure the site for the investigative team. I will monitor them."

He looked back in the direction that Renji and Ichigo had gone.

"Be careful, kids," he whispered, "These guys mean business."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya tucked Michiko, Kisho and Naoki into bed, then left them under the care of their attendants and walked back to the bedroom he shared with Byakuya and Renji. Disappointment gnawed at his insides over the fact that, as had become the pattern, Byakuya had not returned from the sixth division for dinner after Renji's departure. He fended off the petty question of whether the two had been intimate without him before Renji left.

_That is not important._

He looked into the bedroom and sighed, unable to face spending the night alone. He considered bringing Naoki back into the bedroom for company, just to not feel so alone, but was stricken with a surge of stronger emotion and decided to abandon attempting to sleep. Instead, he slipped out into the gardens, and found himself on the cool, quiet trail, that led to the waterfall and lake.

_Byakuya used to enjoy walking up here with me, nearly every night. I understood, of course, when Renji came into his life, that things would change. But, to my surprise, we were still able to take those long walks together. And he would share with me about how Renji made him so content. I remember how happy I was that he had found someone to love him. And I was stunned when I was drawn in with them._

_I wondered back then if they were just including me because I had their children. But they seemed very much in love with me. Renji cannot seem to keep his hands or eyes off of Byakuya and me. One of us, the other, or both, he is carnally voracious. I feel like he might just devour me, and I could die happily in his arms._

_Byakuya likes to watch Renji play with me, then to join in suddenly and overwhelm us. His touches are more practiced, almost methodical, relentless as they undo us..._

He felt a jolt of arousal at the thought, then an ache inside that it could be a long time before he would feel either man's touches again. He tried looking up at the stars and full moon to distract himself, but his heart longed and his body ached painfully to be touched. He considered touching himself, but abandoned the notion almost as it occurred to him. The only time masturbation was really enjoyable to him was when he did it to arouse his lovers. When he was alone, it only reminded him of his loneliness. And at that particular moment, Renji's leaving, coupled with his recent pregnancy and topped off with Byakuya's abandonment of him undid him easily.

"Damn it..." he muttered, completely unable to stop the tears that rolled down his pale cheeks and dripped onto his yukata, "Why can't I just go back to normal? This is bad enough without..."

"Tetsuya?"

He kept his head turned away as Byakuya joined him, so that his husband wouldn't see the dastardly tears.

"Welcome home, Byakuya," he said softly, feeling a guilty twinge at having misjudged his cousin.

He brushed the tears away, trying to conceal the action as Byakuya sat down next to him, but caught his breath in surprise as his tear-dampened hand was captured and brought to Byakuya's soft, warm lips.

"Good evening, Tetsuya," Byakuya greeted him, "I wasn't sure I would find you here. You did not inform Koji you were coming up here."

"I-I'm sorry. I just...needed some fresh air."

He took a slow, bracing inhale as Byakuya's arms wrapped around him and the clan leader looked down into his still teary eyes.

"Are you all right?" the clan leader asked.

Tetsuya blushed.

"Renji talked to you, didn't he?" he asked, his heart pounding, "That's why you are..."

Byakuya stopped him with a long, powerful kiss.

"You and I seem to have a communication problem, Tetsuya," he said, as their lips released each other's, "Yes, Renji told me that he had talked to you. He was worried about you, so he spoke to me. And I am glad that he did. What he said, suggested to me that we were misunderstanding each other."

"Eh, how, exactly?" Tetsuya asked, frowning in confusion, "I did not mean to be accusing, but..."

"But you interpreted my actions to mean that I was not interested in you if Renji was not present, ne?"

"Well," Tetsuya said hesitantly, "How else would one interpret you not sleeping in our bed alone with me when Renji is away?"

Byakuya smiled and captured Tetsuya's face in his hands.

"Please do not misunderstand this, Tetsuya. I love you, and I very much enjoy being with you sexually. And I am being completely honest in saying that it is not the Renji is not here that has made things awkward between us."

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"Then, what is it? What have I done? Whatever it is...!"

"It is not your fault. It is just in the way you and I are together when we are alone."

"I don't understand. I am...different with you when Renji is not here? How?"

Byakuya slipped his arms around his cousin again, kissing him until the fear left his eyes, then going on.

"Before Renji became my husband, you and I were teens together. But, even though it was never spoken, you and I did not act as equals. You always deferred to me."

"You were the heir," Tetsuya said simply, "And now, you are my leader. It goes without saying that we are not equal."

"But, Tetsuya, we are also married now. And what that means is that, when we cross that threshold into our bedroom, all of those differences disappear, and we are equals. You have seen how Renji defers to me as his taichou, but when we are together sexually, he tends to lovingly dominate. Yet, he also has times when he wants to be dominated...in a loving way, of course."

"That makes sense," Tetsuya answered, looking steadily into Byakuya's eyes.

"Yes. Now, when you are with Renji, you have noticed, I am sure, that I am as interested in watching you as in joining you. Have you ever wondered why?"

Tetsuya bit at his lip gently and shook his head, making Byakuya's smile widen.

"When you are with Renji, you look happy, Tetsuya. You abandon everything else and you are completely focused on the giving and taking of love. You do not hesitate to let yourself be penetrated by him, and you surprise him sometimes by becoming more dominant."

Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably, but Byakuya only held him more tightly.

"You see it now, don't you? The difference in the way you and I interact?"

"I..." Tetsuya said, blushing more brightly.

"You are not doing anything wrong. But...you are holding back with me. You are always dutiful and attentive, and you defer to me in everything. But that is not love, Tetsuya. That is subservience. And while it serves you well as a subordinate clan member..."

"It makes you dislike being with me?" Tetsuya whispered, tears filling his eyes again.

"Not at all," Byakuya assured him.

"Then, why do you avoid me?" Tetsuya half sobbed, "If being with me was satisfying..."

"Being with you is very satisfying," Byakuya said, interrupting him gently, "In fact, it is so very satisfying that I want to completely relax with you. And often, when I am not with you, I daydream about us making love...just...differently."

"D-differently?" Tetsuya said, looking confused again.

"No more words," Byakuya said, shaking his head and reaching for the ties at their waists, "Let me explain this in a different way."

Tetsuya waited quietly while Byakuya undressed him and loosened his own clothing, then he moved forward to slide onto his cousin's lap. Byakuya's hands stopped him, and Tetsuya gazed at him questioningly. He held the younger man slightly away and initiated a slow barrage of warming kisses, reaching over to capture Tetsuya's hands, then placing them on his body and encouraging them to explore him. Tetsuya felt a jolt go through his body, and his hands shook gently.

_Touch me._

_Caress my skin._

_Explore me._

And as he made his hands move, he felt Byakuya's hands begin to touch him the way they always did. He closed his eyes and loosed a sound of relief and contentment, burying his face in his cousin's hair, and letting his hands move more freely.

_He is right. _

_I do hold back with him._

_I thought that I was being 'respectful,' but I was really being subservient._

_No wonder he was avoiding me..._

"That feels wonderful," Byakuya breathed hotly in his ear, "Now...make love to me, Tetsuya. This time, I want to feel _your_ strength."

Tetsuya froze for a moment, feeling the boundary about to be crossed and his heart pounding madly at the thought.

_I have never taken him before._

_But, it is time to take that step._

_Byakuya..._

He surged forward suddenly, a move he had used to subdue Renji numerous times, but was surprised by a sudden shift in Byakuya's body that made him lose his balance and flop gracelessly onto the ground.

"B-byakuya!"

"Well," the clan leader said, smirking, "I said that you should take me. I did not say that I was going to make it easy for you. You underestimate me. I have seen you use that move repeatedly with Renji. Did you think I would not remember?"

"Hmmm," muttered Tetsuya, turning swiftly, "Do you remember this move?"

He shoved his cousin off the ledge, then dove after him, slicing down into the cold lake beneath the cliff and plunging into its darkened depths. Blue light flared around his body, lighting and warming the water around him, and he quickly located Byakuya nearby, and swimming towards the shore. He followed, moving at an angle to catch up, then pulled him down under the water and moved close to him to allow him the ability to breathe.

Byakuya's hands gripped his shoulders tightly, and Tetsuya read an edge of uncertainty in the gray eyes that watched him. Smiling, he invoked his shikai, conjuring multiple waterforms in his image that playfully attacked Byakuya from every imaginable direction with hungry touches of soft lips, nipping teeth, searching fingers, and delightfully probing tongues. The beautiful onslaught of sensations enchanted the clan leader, making him freeze for a moment as Tetsuya's love wrapped all around him at once, holding him in place, Dozens of hands held him suspended in the water, safe in Tetsuya's embrace as his cousin slowly prepared him. Byakuya nearly saw stars as he wrapped his legs tightly around the younger man as Tetsuya positioned himself, then entered his elder cousin's body.

He didn't expect to hear his moans sound in the water.

But they commenced in a softly echoing fashion, adding to the surreal feel of the waterforms that held him as Tetsuya made love to him.

"Is this something like your daydreams?" Tetsuya whispered, his voice echoing as well.

"I couldn't have dreamed of something so beautiful. Tetsuya, you are...exceptional!"

He found that he couldn't speak as the pleasant kisses, touches and caresses continued, and Tetsuya's powerful movements brought him quickly to the edges of bliss. He looked up appreciatively at Tetsuya's waterlit form, falling in love with him all over again as he loosed the last of his inhibitions and threw all of himself into bringing Byakuya to a stunningly lovely climax. There was something wildly erotic about the sounds of their orgasmic cries as they ricocheted about in the water, repeating several times until they faded slowly into the normal swish of the riled water around them.

They floated aimlessly then, kissing and holding on to each other, as they very slowly rose to the surface, then floated lazily to the shore. They walked back up to the top of the cliff and dressed, then started back to the manor, holding hands and talking quietly.

"Do we understand each other now?" Byakuya asked, smiling at him.

Tetsuya smiled back shyly.

"I believe we do. I am sorry for misinterpreting your actions, Byakuya."

"You shouldn't be sorry for that," his cousin chided him, "We should both be sorry for not speaking our wishes. Had we done that sooner, there might not have been any misunderstanding."

"You are right," Tetsuya said sheepishly, "I feel very stupid for doubting you. I will not do that again."

"Good," Byakuya said, slowing, then stopping as a hell butterfly approached him.

"What's this?" Tetsuya queried, staring and feeling an odd, frightened twinge inside.

The twinge deepened into an icy chill as Urahara's voice rose out of the hell butterfly.

_Kuchiki taichou, Rikichi-san is on the way back to you with an emergency report on the Villa Team. They were attacked by enemy operatives. All were killed. Renji and Ichigo are en route to secure the site for the investigative team. I will monitor them._

"Renji!" Tetsuya exclaimed breathlessly, mentally calling for his mount as the frightening dreams he had been having flashed suddenly across his mind.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" Byakuya cried, "You just had a child. You are not...!"

"I'm going to Urahara's," Tetsuya called out as he flew onto his stallion's back, "You do what you need to do. I will wait for you in the living world!"

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya called after him.

He shook his head as Arashi burst into flash steps and disappeared.

"Reckless...he is getting to be more like Renji every day. Those two..."

He engaged his own flash step and headed at top speed to the sixth division.


End file.
